Naruto: Master of Explosions
by Pyro Firestorm
Summary: Early on in life, Naruto developed a passion for explosives. Now, after making a deal with a demon, he must travel on his Ninja Path, defeating the other demons on the way, in order to become a Master of Explosions! No pairings, Does not follow canon.
1. 1: The Explosive Beginning

Naruto: Master of Explosions

By: Pyro Firestorm

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and everyone else who owns a slice of the Naruto pie. I am not making any money doing this, which bring up the question of why exactly I'm doing this... oh well.

Chapter 1: The Explosive Beginning

Naruto was running. This in itself isn't very weird, unless you consider what he was running from. In this case, several squadrons of chunin were running after him, yelling various painful threats at him. Threats like "Get back here you bastard!" and "I'm gonna kill that brat!" However, before you start assuming, you must first understand the reasoning behind the chase. These chunin were not chasing after him due to the fact that he was the so-called "demon brat." Instead, they were chasing him due to the bombs he planted in the chunin lounge at the Hokage Tower.

You see, early on in life, Naruto managed to sneak into the supply room in the Hokage Tower while he was visiting the Hokage. However, this was no janitorial supply closet. This was a ninja supply closet. Instead of brooms and buckets, you would find kunai and shuriken. What Naruto managed to do, of course, was to find the most destructive thing in the closet. In short, he managed to find the explosive tags. After several hours of destruction, the Hokage needed a new office, Kakashi gained a reason to wear his mask, and Naruto found his new best friend: Explosives.

Over the next 7 years, Naruto experimented with several new demolitions designs, managing to create explosives much more destructive than normal explosive tags, as well as timed explosions, shrapnel explosions, and even exploding senbon. Unfortunately, due to the increasing time spent on explosives, Naruto was as the bottom of his ninja class, not that it mattered to him, of course. And that brings us back to our story.

"You'll never catch me, douches!" Naruto shouted back to the chunin chasing him. Yes, this day had been perfect so far. He had eaten his breakfast ramen, worked on his new explosives, and bombed the chunin lounge. Nothing could ruin this day. Of course, his thoughts enacted Murphy's law. Naruto turned a corner, only to reach a dead end. His thoughts could be summed up in one word: '_Damn!'_

Quickly, Naruto's brain went into overdrive. _'OK. I'm surrounded by chunin, there's no escape path, and if I don't do something soon, I'll be caught! What to do, What to do?'_ Of course, Naruto's brain worked about as well as an unemployed fat guy who lived with his parents. Sometimes, however, Naruto gained a burst of genius. _'I've got it! This is a perfect opportunity to try out my new bomb!'_ Without wasting time, Naruto pulled out his new explosive, lighting the fuse with a quick burst of chakra. He lobbed it at the advancing chunin, who saw it and flinched, waiting for the explosion.

**3... 2... 1...**

…

"Oh come on! Where was the giant explosion! I made that so I could create a giant explosion! Come on!!! I mean, that was pathetic! What kind of giant explosion was tha... Damn it!!! I forgot to put in the gunpowder!"

Just like that, the genius disappeared, replaced with stupidity to the extreme.

In no time at all, the chunin apprehended Naruto, tying him up and confiscating all his bombs.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- (This is a section break. =^.^=)

"I keep telling you! I didn't set those bombs!" As you can see, after a stroke of genius, Naruto's brain always becomes twice as stupid as normal.

The Hokage shook his head. "Naruto, we have footage of you planting the bombs."

"The footage can be faked!"

"We also have eyewitnesses who saw you sneaking around underneath a box, humming the Metal Gear Solid theme."

"They're lying!"

"Finally, someone decided to spray paint his name onto the rubble after the bombs went off."

"They could have been trying to frame me!"

"Naruto, look. We know it's you, but I'm going to let you go if you promise to stop planting bombs in the chunin lounge. It's becoming annoying that I have to rebuild the place every other week. Do you understand?"

"Yes, old man!" Naruto shouted. "I promise! Now untie me!"

The Hokage motioned to the chunin guarding the door, and he proceeded to cut Naruto's rope. "Now get to class, Naruto. Today's the ninja exams. You don't want to fail for a third time, do you?"

"Oh shit!" Naruto exclaimed. "See ya later, old man! And one more thing: my fingers were crossed! HAHAHA! Stuff go boom now!" Naruto made a complicated hand seal, and a huge explosion shook the building. "You shouldn't have stored my confiscated bombs in the chunin lounge! Another win for colossal explosive damage! I rule!" With that, Naruto sped off to the Ninja Academy.

The Hokage turned and glared at the chunin guard. "What?" the chunin said. "It was the only place big enough to store all his explosive devices!"

The Hokage just shook his head once more. _'What did I do to deserve this? Which deity did I tick off?'_

* * *

The Ninja Academy. There, the next generation of ninjas are trained. There, the epitome of ninja are born. There, mini-soldiers of death are created to obey their leader with utmost respect... wait... I'm thinking of the ANBU training center. At the Ninja Academy, overstressed parents send their little hellions to learn about killing and chakra, all the while hoping that they'll become a casualty on their next mission so they no longer need to pretend to care about them, returning to their everyday normal lives. Little do the little hellio... um, prospective ninjas know that most of them will spend their entire career as genin, due to the fact that they're too stupid to pass the chunin exams. More on that later. Now let's check up on our favorite little destructive spaz, shall we?

"Ochiri Natsu?"

"Here."

"Tsuchiri Chiro?"

"Here."

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

… "Naruto, are you here?"

… "NARUTO! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!"

Just as Iruka, the academy teacher, was about to blow a gasket, a loud boom came from outside the window, and an explosion busted a hole in the wall leading outside. When the dust cleared, Naruto was standing in the hole he made in the wall. This, of course, did not gain a positive response from Iruka.

"NARUTO! What did I tell you about blowing holes in the academy walls?"

Naruto just grinned, flipped Iruka off, and sat down. Iruka glared at Naruto for a few more seconds, before looking at the rest of the class and continuing. "Yamanaka Ino?"

"Here."

Mizuki, Iruka's classroom help, then cleared his throat and addressed the class. "As you all know, today is the ninja exams. If you manage to get an acceptable score, then you will walk out of here with a brand new headband. However, if you FAIL..." At this point, Mizuki looked straight at Naruto, who laughed awkwardly while scratching his head. "If you fail, you will be forced to redo your entire last year. Got it, brats? Any questions?"

A student slowly raised his hand, and started to speak. "What are we being tested on?"

Mizuki started to laugh. At first, it was a quiet chuckle, but it quickly became a full-blown maniacal laugh. After a minute or so, the laughter died down, and he looked straight at the kid who asked the question. "Do you honestly think that we'd tell you what's on the exam? You fail right now, for being such a naive moron. Now get out of this classroom."

The student was shocked for a moment, before beginning to speak again. "But you asked if we had a question..."

"That didn't mean that I would answer you! Now get out!"

"B-but..."

"I said GET OUT!"

The unlucky student stood up and slowly made his way out of the classroom. After a moment's pause, Mizuki spoke again. "Now it's time for the written exam. Everyone get ready."

* * *

Naruto sighed. This day was going much better before he got caught by those chunin. The written exam went terribly. _'If only I had stayed awake during class. But if I had, then I would have had less time to develop explosives.'_ Next came the taijutsu exam. Naruto did rather well due to the fact that he had incredible endurance. _'And the old man thought that all those pranks were a terrible idea. Running from furious ninja is a great workout.'_ Now Naruto was waiting for his name to be called so he could do the final part of the exam: the ninjutsu portion. _'I hope that I get tested on something I can do, not the stupid bunshin. The __karawami__ is OK because it makes a smoke explosion, and the henge is a great way to hide bombs from people. Why would I want to know the bunshin? It doesn't even explode!'_

Finally, it was Naruto's turn to be tested. When he heard his name, he stood up and went to the room used for the final portion. When he entered, Mizuki told him to show them the bunshin. Naruto complied, while mentally cursing and promising to blow up the houses of all the ninja affiliated with choosing the test material.

"OK! Here we go! **Bunshin no Jutsu**!"

The exam proctors immediately sweat dropped. Behind Naruto were two sickly clones, one of which screaming, "I'm an abomination of nature! Put me out of my misery!" while the other merely clawed the air, unable to form words.

Iruka stood up and said, "Naruto, for this bastardization of an academy jutsu, you fail this portion of the genin exams. With this fail, you do not make requirements to pass the exam, due to two failing grades but only one passing grade."

As Naruto started leaving the room, Mizuki piped up. "Aw, come on, Iruka. Go easy on the kid. He did manage to make copies of himself." He gestured at the clones, both trying to claw their illusionary eyes out.

Iruka only shook his head. "Everyone we passed was able to make clones that not only were able to stand up, but also juggle 5 shuriken, breathe fire, and go super saiyan. All Naruto's clones can do are wriggle about and moan. If this jutsu was supposed to make emos, then he would pass, but it's supposed to make illusionary clones, so he fails."

Naruto sighed and dejectedly left the room, ignoring the two clones determined to end their misery.

* * *

Naruto sighed to himself for what felt to be the third time that day. It wasn't his fault that he couldn't make perfect clones. It was a stupid technique anyways. He hopped off the swing he had been sitting on, getting ready to go home, when Mizuki came up and greeted him. "Hey Naruto. Sorry about today. I thought that you should pass, but Iruka didn't agree. If it makes you feel better, I went to the academy with Iruka, and he couldn't do the henge to save his life. Look at him now, though. Chunin rank, teaching you little brats how to be ninjas. He was just looking out for you. The bunshin can be very useful for a successful ninja. You just need to work harder, and you'll succeed. You got that?"

During Mizuki's little speech, Naruto visibly brightened. Once he was done talking, Naruto stood up and said, "You're right, Mizuki! I just need to go train more! Now if you excuse me, I need to go annoy the old man to see if he'll give me some training tips!"

Mizuki just shook his head as he watched Naruto run off. "Two more things, Naruto!" he called out. "Another teacher, Jirokichi (1), wants to see you about something. He said there was a way to get extra credit and possibly pass this year. Also, when do you want that ramen I owed you?"

Naruto turned back and said, "Thanks Mizuki! I'll get that ramen you owe me anytime you're free!" Then he ran off in the direction of the academy.

* * *

When Naruto got back to his classroom, Jirokichi was waiting for him. "What did you want to tell me, Jirokichi? Something about extra credit?"

The man was silent for a bit, then spoke. "Correct, Uzumaki. This will test your stealth, as well as your ability to learn and succeed under pressure. I want you to sneak into the Hokage tower and steal a scroll called The Forbidden Scroll. Then, you are to take the scroll to a small shack in training grounds no. 44, called the Forest of Death. I want you to learn at least one jutsu from it. I will meet you there at midnight, and you will show me the jutsu you picked out. If you can perform it successfully, you will graduate, and join your peers in becoming ninjas. Do you understand?"

Naruto immediately shook his head no, and Jirokichi had to explain it three more times until Naruto finally got it. Once Naruto understood, he accepted the deal and went off to prepare for that night, completely unaware of the evil smirk on Jirokichi's face.

* * *

Naruto smirked to himself. All the times he had snuck into the Hokage tower so he could plant bombs in the chunin lounge had finally paid off. He had just found the scroll in the old man's office, and he was ready to get to the shack Jirokichi had told him about. Just then, he heard movement. Looking around, Naruto came face to face with the old man himself. "Oh shit."

The Hokage was getting ready to go home after a long day in the office when he heard sounds from his office. Peeking in, he saw a thief making off with The Forbidden Scroll. He quietly walked into the room, determined to find the identity of the thief. To his surprise, the thief was Naruto. While the Hokage was trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Naruto was thieving, Naruto quickly whispered, "I'm sorry," and threw a small pellet that soundlessly poofed into smoke, spreading a sleeping gas around. Normally, the Hokage would be prepared for something like that, but in his shocked state, the gas got to him and put him out like a light. Naruto sighed yet again and opened the window in the office, leaping out into the night.

* * *

Naruto made it to the shack in record time. Apparently all the nasty beasties that lived in the Forest of Death slept during the night. Once there, he opened up the scroll, he began to read. "Let's see. What do we have here... Kage Bunshin... Ugh! I just got an incredible scroll, and the first technique is a bunshin technique! This sucks... wait, what's this technique you can do with it? The Bunshin Daibakuha (Great Clone Explosion)? Hell yes! No one ever told me that you could blow things up with jutsu! OK! Let's learn this Jutsu!"

Let the training commence.

* * *

When the Hokage came to, he immediately alerted the chunin of the village. "Listen up, everybody. As much as it pains me to say it, it seems that Naruto has stolen The Forbidden Scroll. I need you to use your skill gained from chasing Naruto around to find him, recover the scroll, and bring him to me, ALIVE! GO!"

At the command, the chunin all scattered, searching for the orange menace that constantly blew up the chunin lounge. Jirokichi smirked to himself, surprised that Naruto had managed to get the scroll, before racing off to the meeting place. Unbeknownst to him, Mizuki saw the smirk on his face, and decided to follow Jirokichi to see what he was up to.

* * *

Naruto sat with his back to the shack, panting and out of breath. It had taken him two hours, but Naruto had managed to perfect the Bunshin Daibakuha, and by extension the Kage Bunshin. Now he just had to wait for Jirokichi to arrive, and he would become a genin. This was the scene Mizuki had come upon. After following Jirokichi, he noticed that he was heading for the storage shack in the Forest of Death, so after subtly using a misdirection genjutsu, he raced to the shack to confront Naruto.

Naruto looked up when he heard noise, and he saw Mizuki coming up to him. "Hey Mizuki! Did Jirokichi send you to pass me? I managed to learn some jutsu from The Forbidden Scroll, liked he told me to!"

_'Just as I thought.'_ Mizuki responded to Naruto, "Naruto, Jirokichi tricked you. He's probably using you to steal the forbidden scroll!"

"So it looks like someone figured it out. Congratulations, Mizuki." Both Naruto and Mizuki looked to the noise, seeing Jirokichi walking up. "It's too bad you have to die," he said, pulling out a handful of shuriken.

"Crap! The genjutsu was supposed to give us more time!" Mizuki shouted, pulling out his two fūma shuriken (2) and holding them ready.

"So it was you who diverted me," Jirokichi mused. "A good plan, but you forgot that I am a master of illusion!" At that point, Jirokichi began madly cackling to himself. He calmed down and was preparing to throw his shuriken when he saw Naruto putting his hands into a cross position.

"Hey Jiro-creepy! Check this out! I managed to master some jutsu from The Scroll! **Kage Bunshin**!" When Naruto said that, ten shadow clones popped into existence.

"Impressive, Naruto. Unfortunately, ten shadow clones will not help you defeat me!" Jirokichi madly cackled.

"I never said I was done! Go, my beauties! Grab him!" At this command, the ten shadow clones rushed at Jirokichi and grabbed onto him. Jirokichi simply let him, intrigued at what Naruto would do next. "Now eat this! **Bunshin Daibakuha**!" At this point, Jirokichi realized that he was screwed, and while the clones grabbing him began to glow, he muttered "Oh shi..." A loud explosion, and Jirokichi was no more.

Mizuki, seeing that Naruto managed to defeat a potential deserter, walked up to him. "Good job, Naruto! Even though this wasn't actually a make-up exam, you managed to show that you were able to create clones. I believe that the Hokage would be willing to let you pass!"

Naruto grinned and said, "Thanks, Mizuki! We should probably return the scroll to the old man now."

Mizuki agreed, and the two began walking back to the Hokage tower. "One last thing, Mizuki," Naruto said.

"What?"

"You know how you said I wouldn't be able to bomb the chunin lounge three times in one day?"

Mizuki nodded, wondering where Naruto was going with this.

"Well, it looks like you were wrong, and now you owe me two lunches at Ichiraku's." As soon as the words left his mouth, an earth-shaking explosion came from the direction of the Hokage tower. Naruto smirked to himself. Yep, today turned out to be an incredible day.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- End Chapter 1 -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Congratulations! You have just read the first chapter of the first story written by me, Pyro Firestorm! I hope you enjoyed it! Now, on to answering questions about the story that you might want to ask:

Firstly, as you can see, this story is going to be non-canon. You can only read so many iterations of, say, the mission to wave, before you want to tear your hair out in agony. I will be using events that happen in the canon, but I will try to do something more than just same old, same old.

Also, for people who read the first message, but still want to ask why Mizuki didn't trick Naruto, I must say that I like Mizuki. He's an interesting character who, at the beginning, looks like he actually likes Naruto. Also, no offense to people who like Iruka more, but all that he has been shown to do is teach children to become ninja. Mizuki, on the other hand, has the awesome power of dual-wield fūma shuriken. That is just awesome!

Now here are the notes from the story:

I chose this name for a reason. According to Wikipedia, there was a Japanese thief named Nakamura Jirokichi who was apparently very successful. I gave his name to the chunin who was planning on stealing The Forbidden Scroll. Fitting, I believe.

Taken from Narutopedia: "A large, four-bladed shuriken possessing preeminent sharpness and lethality. This type of shuriken is considered characteristic to the famous Fūma clan, after whom they were named and who possibly developed them. However, their use is not limited to this clan. Its four blades can be collapsed for easy storage, leading to its nickname Shadow Windmill (影風車, Kage Fūsha)."

Review if you want to. I'm not going to put this story on hold until I get a specific number of reviews. However, reviews and feedback are how authors get better at writing, so if you see bad spelling or grammar, or if you have a piece of advice or criticism, review, and let me know!

Finally, about pairings. I neither have the ability nor the desire to write out a romance. This story is mainly adventure, with some comedy thrown in. So if you have the desire to see your favorite characters getting it on, then go read a different story, because there won't be any in this one.

Firestorm, singing off.


	2. 2: I'm Naruto, and I Make Stuff Go Boom!

Naruto: Master of Explosions

By: Pyro Firestorm

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and everyone else who owns a slice of the Naruto pie. I am not making any money doing this. If I was... that would be awesome!

Firstly, to answer reviews:

9fox9lives- There will be as little bashing as possible, and the bashing that might show up will be for comedic purposes. For example, I might grossly over exaggerate someone's flaw in order to make a joke. That's it.

deltabeta26- Most likely a little of both.

Chapter 2: I'm Naruto, and I Make Stuff Go Boom!

If Naruto learned one thing in his life, it was that children can be spiteful. This is more-so with ninja children. That explains the current scene in the Ninja Academy.

"Hey Naruto! What are you doing here? This is for people who passed only!"

"Yo Naruto! The next semester for the Academy doesn't start for a week!"

"Naruto, as soon as Iruka gets in here, I'm telling him that you just made my desk explode!"

Naruto shrunk lower and lower into his seat. No one believed him when he said that he actually had passed. They all thought that he had stolen the headband he currently had tied around his head, similar to the way Mizuki had his, due to the way it kept the soot from his bombs out of his hair. And how was he supposed to know that the explosive tag he had put on that desk was still charged? He only hoped that he would get on a team that wouldn't suck completely. Unfortunately, Naruto unwittingly put Murphy's Law into action. He really is good at that, isn't he?

As soon as Iruka and Mizuki got into the room, all of the childr..., um, perspective ninjas began talking at once. Some asked about the teams, while others complained about Naruto being here, and one shrill voice yelling about her blown up desk. Iruka quickly put a stop to that. "ALL OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Once silence had been achieved, Iruka began to speak again. "First, you need to wait for me to explain teams, so just settle down. Next, Naruto is here because he managed to complete an extra credit exam another teacher gave him." He left out the fact that the exam was a trick, and that the teacher was dead. "Finally, Naruto, what have I told you about blowing up school property? Now, let's get onto business."

* * *

At the same time, the Hokage had called his new jōnin team leaders together. "All right, now it's time to learn your teams. First, we have..." At this point, most of the jōnin zoned out, responding only to when their names were called.

* * *

Iruka began with an explanation. "As you know, a ninja team traditionally consists of one jōnin and three genin. However, during the Fourth Hokage's rule, he decided to add a chūnin to each team, whose job was to help the genin along. This system was very helpful, raising our number of successful ninja significantly. Thus, we kept it going, and this system is what we use today. Now here are the teams..."

* * *

Kakashi perked up when the Hokage mentioned his name. It seemed that he had one of the last three teams, which were known as the teams most likely to succeed. "... next, team seven. This will consist of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto. The jōnin for the team is Hatake Kakashi, and the chūnin is Suterusu (1) Mizuki. Team 8 consists of Hyūga Hinata, Inuzaka Kiba, and Aburame Shino. The jōnin for the team is Yūhi Kurenai, and the chūnin will be Inuzaka Hana. Team 9, lead by Maito Gai, is currently unusable for a team number. Finally, team 10 will consist of Nara Shikimaru, Akamichi Chōji, and Yamanaka Ino. The jōnin for this team will be Sarutobi Asuma, and the chūnin will be Hijiri Shimon (2). You are all dismissed. Be sure to meet your teams at 1 over at the Academy."

At that, the jōnin dispersed, leaving the Hokage alone. After he was sure everyone was gone, the Hokage reached into a secret compartment in his desk, and pulled out a small orange book. As he began to read, a trickle of blood ran out of his nose. Why is it that all old men become perverts? The world shall never know.

* * *

Naruto was bored after waiting three hours for their jōnin instructor. That is a bad thing. When Naruto's bored, things will be exploding. Finally, Naruto couldn't take it. He stood up and walked to the front of the room, where he grabbed a chalkboard eraser, attached a piece of paper on it, and set it up so whoever opened the door next would get a head covered in chalk dust. He then walked back to his seat and began playing with a shuriken, ignoring Sakura's yells of not upsetting their jōnin instructor. He really wished he could get his hands on one of those fūma shuriken that Mizuki had. Those were awesome. He was shaken out of his reverie when he heard the door open and a head stuck in.

"Are you team 7?"

Almost immediately, he was stopped with a cloud of chalk dust in his eyes. Or rather, eye. You see, he was wearing his headband across one of his eyes, and had his lower face covered by a mask. He began to speak, saying, "My first impression is that I hate you," before he heard a strange sound. The paper Naruto had put on the eraser had actually been an explosive note, designed to go off 15 seconds after the eraser had fell. When the strange man, known as Kakashi, realized what the sound was, it was too late. The note exploded, tearing his mask to shreds and showing a large scar running across his chin (3).

"... I changed my mind. I actually despise all of you, and if you somehow manage to pass my test, I will enjoy putting you all through hell. Meet me on the roof in five minutes." Sasuke and Sakura both gulped, while Naruto only laughed. Maniacally. The genin then left the room to meet their instructor, Naruto continuing to laugh.

* * *

When the genin got to the roof, Kakashi was back to normal, as if he had not just been in an explosion, and Mizuki was waiting with him. When they had gotten settled in, Mizuki addressed the three almost ninja.

"Hello. You already know me, but I am Suterusu Mizuki, the chūnin assigned to your squad. The man sitting next to me, who I hear has threatened your life, is named Hatake Kakashi. We will now be introducing ourselves to help know each other better. I'll go first, followed by Kakashi, then you three." Mizuki took a deep breath, then began. "You all know my name. I like sushi, my friends, legitimate power, and recently ramen (4). I dislike traitors and having to buy Naruto ramen. My dream is to become one of the village's strongest, on the same level as the Sannin."

Next, Kakashi spoke up. "I am your new teacher, Kakashi. I like things, and I hate things. My hobbies are my own, and as for my dream?" At this point, Kakashi looked into the distance. "My dream is to get the little brat that gave me my hideous facial scars." He then began bemoaning his fate, saying that if only that kid hadn't blown up his face, he might be able to get a girlfriend and stop having to read smut to enjoy himself. It was at that point Mizuki interrupted his tirade. After quickly composing himself, Kakashi turned back to the genin, saying, "Now you go, pinky."

…

"Sakura!"

Sakura, who was staring at Sasuke and drooling slightly, looked up at her name being yelled. She blushed slightly, then spoke. "My name is Haruno Sakura. I like my family, looking, and..." At this point she began glancing in Sasuke's direction and blushing. "My dream is..." The glances became more obvious, and Sakura's face was redder than ever. "And I hate anyone who gets in the way of my dream!"

Kakashi coughed a little and said, "Well, that was informative. You're next, broody."

Sasuke looked up from his moody silence. "I am Uchiha Sasuke. I like very little, and dislike the rest. My dream... no, my destiny, is to kill _that_ man."

"O...kay." Kakashi then turned to Naruto, and said, "Your turn, blondie."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like my friends, ramen, and explosives. I dislike it when people diss the majestic form of a well executed explosion, not having ramen, and when the old man yells at me for blowing something up. My dream is simple- making an explosive with the ability to destroy an entire country! And on that note, I love making stuff go boom!" Naruto then made a symbol with his hands, and the Hokage tower had yet another hole where the chūnin lounge should be.

Kakashi sweat-dropped, then said, "Well, that was exciting. Now, I want you all to meet me at training ground 7 for a little... test that I give. You pass, you stay as a team, but if you fail..." He began laughing ominously, then said, "See ya!" and poofed off.

As Sakura turned to Sasuke to annoy him, Mizuki asked Naruto, "How about that ramen I owe you?"

Naruto just shrugged and nodded his head. The two walked off to Ichiraku's, ignoring Sasuke jumping off the roof and Sakura following him.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- End Chapter 2 -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Well, wasn't that exciting? Next chapter: the Kakashi test! Hip hip hurray! Anyways, onto business.

I'm going to try to update at least once a week, possibly more if I can shake off the Laziness that I get. That's one of the worst things that can happen to an amateur writer, others including death, carpal tunnel, and having your hands cut off and replaced with flamethrowers (Sure, it's cool, but it doesn't really help for anything other than lighting things on fire).

This chapter is where the non-canon really begins to come into play. As I said in chapter 1, the mission to wave can get boring easily. Expect something else for team 7's first real mission. The chūnin on each team is because the chūnin in Konoha aren't really focused upon. This will change that.

Now, the notes:

(1) Suterusu means stealth in Japanese. It's fitting, because according to Narutopedia, Mizuki is a master of silent killing, which is what Zabuza is known for.

(2) Though this is non-canon, I am going to try to keep the OC ninja as few as possible. Thusly, This chūnin is from the group that judges the Chūnin Exams. He is the one with the bangs that cover his eyes. The one with a bandaged face is with team Gai. I have plans for him.

(3) Kakashi doesn't know who put the explosive tag on his face. He was jumped from behind by Naruto, and then an explosive tag covered his face. He will learn who did it, though.

(4) About Mizuki's likes- I used his Narutopedia page, and took his personality, changing it so he likes only legitimate power, instead of power in general. This makes him not want to betray Konoha. Also, he apparently dislikes ramen, but taking Naruto to a ramen place so many times would make him at least tolerate it.

Finally, review if you have any questions, comments, corrections, or criticisms. It helps me write better! Thanks!

Pyro Firestorm, signing off.


	3. 3: Grab the Bells? Let's Blow them Up!

Naruto: Master of Explosions

By: Pyro Firestorm

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and everyone else who owns a slice of the Naruto pie. I am not making any money doing this. I only own my computer and a sense of humor.

Chapter 3: Grab the Bells? Let's Blow Them Up!

Naruto awoke at 6:00. This in itself wasn't weird, as he normally woke up at that time to work on explosives. This day, however, was special. It was the day of his first mission. The test that Kakashi gave them yesterday was... interesting, to say the least.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Yesterday -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"All right students, listen up. I have with me two bells. I want you to get them away from me using any way possible. Lethal attacks are allowed, though I doubt that you know any, and if you do, they probably will miss. You guys ready? Then GO!"

Immediately, Sasuke and Sakura disappeared, hiding in the woods, waiting for the time to strike. Naruto, on the other hand, simply stood up and walked towards Kakashi. Kakashi noticed his behavior, but simply ignored him, pulling out a book to read. Naruto then broke into a run, pulling out several exploding notes, and tossed them at Kakashi. Kakashi, who knew how terrible paper flies through the air, ignored them, and thus was surprised when the notes attached themselves to him and blew up. The explosions, particularly the one centered at his face, made Kakashi scream girlishly.

Naruto, hearing the scream, said, "I'd know that scream anywhere! It's Inu (1)! How ya doing, man? Is your face healed up yet?"

The explosions, coupled with that remark from Naruto, connected several wires in Kakashi's brain. "YOU! It was you that scarred my face for life and ruined all my chances to get a girlfriend! I'm going to kill you!"

Fortunately for Naruto, Kakashi got angered, and thus was not fighting as smart as he should have. Unfortunately, his attacks were much stronger now, and even with a loss of skill, Kakashi could wipe the floor with Naruto. Thus, it was providence that, while shooting fireballs wildly in Naruto's direction, Kakashi moved to where Naruto had hidden several stun bombs, thus giving Naruto a chance to flee while Kakashi got his sight, hearing, and mind back.

* * *

Naruto was breathing heavy. Even the conditioning he got while running away from chūnin wasn't enough. It was mere luck he got out of there without getting hit. But his mind was on the fact that Kakashi could shoot fireballs at him. "Another jutsu to blow stuff up! Why didn't they teach this stuff in the academy? I would've paid attention a lot easier!" The sound of someone snorting at that statement made Naruto turn around, looking for who the perpetrator was.

Mizuki was leaning against a tree, watching Naruto's movements. "Hey Naruto! The only way we could hold your attention was if we bribed you with ramen. Even then, you were zoned out halfway through class."

"Shut up, Mizuki! If you have time to annoy me, then maybe you can help me stop Kakashi! If you hadn't noticed, he's trying to kill me!"

"But Naruto, he has a reason. You ruined his dating life."

"Ha! Inu never had a dating life! He was always sitting around, reading his stupid porn! He lied about starting to read that dumb book after his face was scarred!"

"Still, in his own deluded mind, he needs to kill you to redeem himself. For a man, that's the only reason you need. Hell, as a man, you don't even a reason. You can just kill them and say you wanted to test a new attack on them."

"Well, thanks for nothing, Mizuki! I'm just going to go find Sasuke and get his help. He'll at least consider helping. Screw you!" With that, Naruto walked off, channeling Sakura in his attempts to find Sasuke.

* * *

"No."

"Come on, Sasuke! I blew him up, and he shrugged it off and charged at me! We need to help each other out! With my explosions and your skill, we could defeat him!"

"How would your explosions help? They didn't do anything to him."

"They weren't my strongest explosive notes. They were just able to get to him. I'd need you to distract him so I can get the notes on him!"

"Hn... fine. We'll work together. But if you get in my way, I'll go right through you. Got that?"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's do this!"

With that, Naruto and Sasuke shook hands and went to find Kakashi, who was watching them with approval. _'So, two of them get the test's reason. Let's see if Sakura can figure it out."_

* * *

At that exact moment, Sakura was wandering through the forest of training ground 7. Her thoughts at that time were '_I hope I can find Sasuke and convince him to work with me. Then, once we're a team, we can get closer, fall in love, go on dates, get married, and then...'_

Let's leave Sakura to her delusions, shall we?

* * *

"Alright, Sasuke. Initiate plan beta."

"Yeah, whatever."

Silently, Sasuke and Naruto slipped into position around Kakashi, who (to them, at least) remained oblivious. On the signal, Sasuke rushed out and attacked Kakashi, who didn't seem all that surprised. After dodging a few attacks, Kakashi began to fight back, throwing several nasty punches that were challenging for Sasuke to block. Before Kakashi managed to land a solid hit on Sasuke, Naruto leaped into the fray, several clones latching onto Kakashi and placing explosive notes everywhere. Naruto yelled "Now!" and he and Sasuke began going through handseals, Finally stopping and yelling their attacks.

"**Bunshin Daibakuha!/Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!**"

As the fireball engulfed Kakashi, Naruto's clones began to expand, blowing up along with the explosive notes. When the explosion took place, both Naruto and Sasuke made a break for it, running from the scene.

* * *

"So, did it work?"

"Of course it worked! Look!" To prove it, Naruto pulled out two bells, the metal singed and dented. "See? Working together got us the bells and a one-way ticket to being genin!"

It was at that moment that Sakura stumbled onto the scene. When she saw that Naruto had the bells, her eyes grew wide. _'All my plans with Sasuke, ruined! No team means no love, no dates, no marriage, no...'_ When she came to this realization, she yelled "I must not let this happen!" and rushed Naruto, reaching for the bells. That accomplished absolutely nothing, due to Sakura's lack of strength and Naruto's desire to keep the bells.

"Why should I give you one of the bells? You didn't help us at all!"

"Naruto. That's not true." Both Sakura and Naruto looked up at that. "She helped us a lot." Sakura began to get cheerful at that. "She helped us by not being there to screw anything up." With that, Sakura's face fell, and she realized that she was pathetic.

"You're right! If Sakura had been there, we would have never gotten these bells! Thanks!" Then Ino came onto the scene and began to speak to Sasuke.

"Hey, cutie. Want to go on a date, fall in love, get married, and have several children?"

"Sure, why not. You're a whole lot better than Sakura."

At that, Sakura passed out.

* * *

When she came to, she noticed she was tied to a log. She began struggling, then gave up when she saw Kakashi walk up. "Sakura, as you've noticed, you are tied to a log. This is because you failed the test. Naruto and Sasuke both managed to get bells, and thus pass. You, on the other hand." He shook his head. "Not only did you not even seek out your teammates for help, but you also were captured in a basic genjutsu. I would normally fail you... but you show signs for improvement. And seeing as your teammates not only passed, but also demanded that I let you pass, well... congratulations. Team 7 is officially a genin team!"

At this, the three genin celebrated. Well, Sakura and Naruto celebrated. Sasuke, however, managed to smile. The three were on their way to the top.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Present Time -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Now, however, Naruto had to get going. The old man had called him in for some reason, and he had to get going. He quickly ate his breakfast and ran out of his apartment, heading towards the Hokage tower.

* * *

"Hey old man. What did you want to see me for?"

The Hokage was sitting at his desk when Naruto burst in. He sighed at the intruder, before addressing Naruto. "What I have to tell you is of utmost importance. Please, sit down so I can begin." Once Naruto was seated, the Hokage continued, "Now Naruto, do you remember learning in the academy how the 9-tailed fox was defeated by the Fourth Hokage in exchange for his life?" Seeing Naruto nod, he went on. "You see, Naruto, that story is exciting, legendary, and... completely untrue. You see, the Kyūbi was too powerful to be killed. So instead, he used an intricate seal to, well, seal him away into a child, his son. You see, Naruto, that child is you. You are the container for the Kyūbi and the son of the Fourth Hokage."

Naruto thought about what he had heard, before saying, "Will that help me blow things up easier?"

The Hokage, shocked at his strange question, said, "Well, I don't know exactly how the Kyūbi's chakra works, or what affects it would have."

"OK. So, do I get anything for being the previous Hokage's son?"

Well, you would get his house, situated near training ground 7, which was his team's number, by the way."

"That's nice. Well, see ya old man..." Naruto jumped out of his chair, before turning back to the Hokage. "One more thing. What's your name?"

"It's Joe."

"So... that would mean your name is... Joe Hokage (1)? That's hilarious!"

"Actually, my family name is Sarutobi, not Hokage."

"Doesn't matter. From now on, I'll no longer call you old man. You will now be known as the Joekage! See you later! I'm going to check out my new house, maybe move into it. And... BOOM!" With that, Naruto ran out of the office, just a large explosion went off from the direction of the chūnin lounge.

* * *

Naruto was awed. His new house was incredible! It had a great workspace for creating new explosives, a giant bed in his new room, and even a full kitchen! He was going to love it here. Naruto decided to go work on getting closer to his lifelong dream. To do that, he needed to try and contact the Kyūbi.

_'How would I go about contacting a large, ferocious demon living in my gut? Maybe if I clench real hard...'_

Naruto began clenching, and a few seconds later, he was out like a light.

* * *

When Naruto regained consciousness, he was lying in a workshop similar to the one in his new house. It was covered in materials to make explosives, and it had a curious cage door on one wall. He walked over to it and yelled, "Hey Kyūbi! Are you in there?"

After a minute of silence, something answered. **"Who dares disturb the great Kyūbi?"**

"It's your host, Naruto. I wanted to know: is your chakra explosive?"

"**And why should I, the great Kyūbi, help... wait, what?"**

"Your chakra. Is it explosive? Does it go boom?"

"**Why do you want to know?"** the Kyūbi asked, genuinely curious.

"It's to help fulfill my lifelong dream. To create an explosion big enough to wipe out an entire country! Then I could easily rule everything! If someone rebels, just blow him to bits!"

"**You're a human after my own non-existent heart. Of course my chakra is explosive! My chakra contains all the elements: fire, water, lightning, earth, wind, explosions, and even the fabled Dennis! My chakra can copy any bloodline! My chakra can destroy anything!"**

"That's great! So, how do I use it?"

"**You? Use my chakra? Ha! No mere mortal can use my chakra! No, if you want me to give you usage of my chakra, you must do an important task for me! You must destroy my enemies without my chakra! Only then you can use my chakra to rip into your own enemies! You got that, human?"**

"Yeah, yeah. Kill your enemies, get your chakra, kill my enemies. I got it. So, who are all your enemies?"

"**That is simple, human. My enemies are the most evil force in this world, other than me! You must first make the other Bijū submit to you. They, like me, have been sealed into a human host. What you need to do is confront the host, and using a special technique, rip the Bijū out of his or her body. Be careful, for this can only happen if the host is sleeping or unconscious. It will teach the jutsu to you later. Next, you must fight the Bijū and make it submit to you, swearing loyalty. When you do that, you will gain the Bijū's power, and be one step closer to gaining the power of my chakra. When you have defeated every Bijū, you must then face me. If you show yourself worthy, you will gain my chakra and the explosions you want."**

"Got it. Find hosts, rip out and fight Bijū, gain power, win your favor, fulfill dream. Sounds simple enough."

"**One last thing, mortal. You should start at the one tails and work your way up. It isn't necessary, but you will need the power boost to defeat the next beast. Now get back out to the real world. Your hairless face disgusts me."**

At that, Naruto left his mindscape, returning to the real world.

* * *

When Naruto regained control of his body, he looked at the time. "Crap! I need to go meet my team at the training ground! Our first mission is today!" Rushing to the training ground, he got there just as Kakashi showed up.

"Alright team. Today, we go on our first mission. I got the scroll from the Hokage."

"So, what are we doing? Protecting someone? Assassinating someone? What?"

"Calm down, Naruto. One question do you like cats?" At Naruto's confused nod, Kakashi continued, "Then you'll _love_ this mission."

* * *

"Kakashi, I hate cats!"

"I thought you said you loved them?"

"Well, I did, but after chasing this thing around for several hours a day for the past 21 days, anyone would hate cats!" Naruto was currently covered in scratches, holding a cat at arm's length. It had been three weeks since his meeting with the Kyūbi, and right now, Naruto was depressed. If he couldn't defeat a stupid cat, then how could he defeat even the weakest Bijū?

"Let's just get it to the Hokage tower and finish this mission," Sasuke interjected. He was tired out, covered in almost as many scratches as Naruto.

"I don't know what you two are complaining about, but I feel fine!" Sakura was latched onto Sasuke's arm, refusing to let go.

"That's because you used Sasuke as a shield!" Naruto pointed out. "But he's right. Let's just go see the Joekage and finish this mission!"

As they walked towards the Hokage tower, Sasuke asked Naruto, "Why do you call the Hokage the Joekage?"

"That's simple. His name is Joe."

"Joe Hokage? That's ridiculous!" With that, Sasuke began an un-Sasuke like laugh. He didn't stop until they got to the tower.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- End Chapter Three -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Well, here's the big divergence from the main plot! To reach his goal, Naruto must defeat all the Bijū! Of course, this mission will not truly begin until the chūnin exams. This doesn't mean that the Akatsuki will not be in the story. It just means that their mission will be different (and most likely ridiculous).

Also, to make this chapter, I wrote basically nothing during the week, then wrote the entire thing today in about two or three hours. Laziness is a curse and a blessing, because writing spread out makes me forget where I was going with something.

Notes for this Chapter:

(1) All credit for the Joekage goes to LittleKuriboh, maker of both Yu-Gi-Oh abridged, and more recently Naruto: The Abridged Comedy Fandub Spoof Series Show. His stuff is funny. If you have never seen it, then go check it out. Right now. GO! Stop reading, go to youtube, and check out cardgamesftw's channel. You will not be disappointed.

Finally, review if you have any comments, concerns, suggestions, questions, critiques, or anything else. I will try to respond to you. Thanks!

Firestorm, signing off!


	4. 4: Finally! A Good Mission!

Naruto: Master of Explosions

By: Pyro Firestorm

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and everyone else who owns a slice of the Naruto pie. I am not making any money doing this. I only own my computer and a sense of humor.

Chapter 4: Finally! A Good Mission!

"Yo, old man! We need a good mission!"

The Hokage shook his head at Naruto's antics. "What happened to calling me Joekage?"

"I got bored of it. I'm just going to change what I'll call you depending on the day of the week. Mondays are old man, and as it's Monday, it's what I'll call you. Now, give us a good mission. We caught that stupid cat for like the fifth time this week. If I have to catch it again, it'll 'accidentally' be in the blast radius of one of my test explosives."

"Well, you have done good on the D-rank mission. Kakashi, Mizuki, do you think your team is ready for a C-rank mission?"

Mizuki decided to answer for Kakashi, who was engrossed in his book. "Kakashi and I have talked extensively, and we think that our team is ready for a harder mission. Also, someone can only catch that demon cat so many times without going more insane, and team 7 is messed up enough in the head."

The Hokage, who was expecting that answer, looked through the C-rank missions and pulled out one. "OK, team 7. Your mission is to deliver a message to the Mizukage. Recently, Kiri was attacked by an outside force, possibly a emerging hidden village, determined to either capture or destroy the bloodlines found there. You are to leave tomorrow and deliver the message, our new treaty with them. Afterward, you are to stay there and help them remove the invasion force, until you are relieved by the next team sent. Understand? Good. You are dismissed. Meet at the village gate at 10 tomorrow."

When they left the mission room, Mizuki turned to the three genin and said "For tomorrow, you need to pack enough for the trip to Kiri. We can get supplies there. Now, go do what you want for the rest of the day."

With that, Naruto went off to make an important business transaction before he left, while Sasuke went a different direction, Sakura following like a lost puppy.

* * *

"Do you have it?"

"Yeah. It should be enough for at least two months."

"Two months? Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah. My team is being sent on a mission for a while."

"Ah. Well, if these don't encourage the lazy bum to actually work, I don't know what will. Do you know what he said his motto was? Inaction in action! If you hadn't suggested to use explosives to keep Shikimaru awake, I might have had to kill myself. Thanks, Naruto."

"No prob, Ino. Now go annoy your teammates more."

After Ino left, Naruto sighed and sat down. Sure, selling explosives was very profit inducing, but it took up way too much time. After sitting for fifteen minutes, Naruto got up, and walking to the door of his shop, he locked it, switching the sign on the window from open to close. He had to pack up and get some sleep for the trip the next day. First, however, he decided to learn the technique to rip Bijū out of their hosts. Therefore, Naruto went home, sat on his bed, and began concentrating.

* * *

"**I see you're back, mortal. What do you want from the almighty Kyūbi?"**

"I'm going to travel to Kiri tomorrow, and I decided to try to learn the technique you said you'd teach me."

"**Ah. Listen closely, mortal. To perform this technique, you must first incapacitate the host. Then, you must put your hand over their seal and pour chakra into it, before drawing the chakra back. The Bijū will come with it. Then, you simply need to come into your mind and defeat the Bijū before it takes control of you. When you defeat it, you need to add the kanji for their element to a place around my seal. This will seal them in here. If, however, you fail to seal the beast quick enough, the Bijū will restart their attempts to control you. The kanji should be placed clockwise around the seal, with the one-tails at the top. The elements, by order of tails, is wind, fire, water, lava, steam, poison, lightning, and earth (1). Do you understand?"**

"Yeah, yeah. Well, see you when I've caught the first beast!"

With that, Naruto left his mind to pack and get ready for the next day.

* * *

"I wonder what Kiri is going to be like."

"Hn..."

"Do you know how long the trip is going to be?"

"... No."

"Sasuke, when we get back from our mission, do you want to go out?"

"... No."

This was the scene Naruto came upon when he made it to the gate. He immediately went over to save Sasuke from the evil force of the fan-girl. "Hey Sasuke! Let me show you something!"

Sasuke looked up from his soul-wrenching self-pity just in time to get an exploding note to the face. He barely managed a "What the...?" before it went off, prompting Sakura to switch from annoying Sasuke to yelling at Naruto.

"Why'd you do that to poor Sasuke? He didn't deserve it!"

Luckily, Kakashi and Mizuki showed up, otherwise Naruto would have felt the pain of a fist in his face. "Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late, but I had to go collect Kakashi. Now, let's get going."

With that, team 7 departed for their first big mission.

* * *

Team 7's travel was mostly boring, except for one chance meeting. It began with a conversation that Naruto and Sasuke were having.

"So, Sasuke, how would you defeat a horde of zombies?"

"I'd burn them up with fire jutsu. You?"

"Sasuke, there's only one way to survive a zombie attack. Respect the dead and hope they return the favor. Duh."

"Oh. I'll have to remember that."

Not five minutes after that conversation, team 7 came across two people wearing black cloaks with little sushi designs on them. Naruto, being the tactful person that he is, decided to taunt them on their choice of clothing.

"Hey! What's with the cloaks? Your pink unicorn cloaks in the wash?"

The shorter of the two stopped walking and looked at Naruto. "Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" he asked menacingly, reaching for the three-bladed scythe attached to his back.

"...No, not at all... he he he..." Naruto laughed nervously, reaching for an explosive note in case he was attacked.

"Good. Now come on, Kakuzu, we need to go destroy the ramen stand in the next village."

Naruto, hearing that, pointed at the threatening man and shouted, "Hey, don't attack ramen stands, you blasphemer! They're the greatest thing in the world! Who do you think you are?"

The taller man responded, "I am Kakuzu, and this is Hidan. We are known as the zombie brothers of the Akatsuki! Our mission is to destroy all the ramen stands in the world, which will bring about world peace!"

Naruto, hearing that they were the zombie brothers, began screaming about respecting the dead, while Sasuke asked, "And how would destroying all the ramen stands bring about world peace? That's as ridiculous as putting everyone under a massive genjutsu to create peace (2)."

"True," Kakuzu admitted, "but if I question our leader, I'd get stuck doing the worst missions, like getting groceries, that Deidara is stuck doing."

"Wait, you know Deidara?" The mention of Naruto's hero snapped him out of his screaming state. "He's my idol!" At his team's blank stares, he said, "Oh, come on! You don't know about Deidara? He can use his explosive clay to blow things up! Even I have to use explosive notes to make things go boom!"

"O...kay... well, me and the religious fanatic have to go finish our quest. Farewell." With that, team 7 and two feared members of the most ridiculous organization left each other, to finish their respective missions.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- End Chapter 4 -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Yeah! I've made it to 10,000 words! I feel so accomplished now! I've made it to the first milestone in a fan-fiction writer's career! Go me!

Anyways, here's Akatsuki's great plan: To destroy all ramen stands! You see, when Nagato (Pein) was a young boy, he was kicked out of a ramen stand, and subsequently lost his parents due to bad food poisoning. Ever since, he has pledged to destroy all ramen stands to rid the world of their "evil". It's about as ridiculous as their first plan, and Madara's current plan, which is discussed in note 2. Now, onto the notes:

(1) Now, I had to guess on most of the elemental natures of the tailed beasts. Here is a list of the beasts and the reason I chose the element:

One Tail-Shukaku -Wind-In the series, it used a technique that was wind element.

Two Tails-Monster Cat-Fire-It's made of fire.

Three Tails-Giant Turtle-Water-It lives in water.

Four Tails-Monkey-Lava-It allowed it's host to control lava.

Five Tails-Dolphin Horse (seriously)-Steam-It's host can use steam.

Six Tails-Slug-Poison-It's covered in sticky goop that might be poisonous.

Seven Tails-Horned Beetle-Lightning-It's host's village emblem looks like lightning bolts.

Eight Tails-Giant Ox-Earth-No one else had earth as an element.

Nine Tails-Demon Fox-Awesomeness-It's chakra can do anything, like explode and stuff.

(2) Seriously, That's Madara's plan in canon. He's going to use the power of the ten tailed Bijū (the original form of the 9 Bijū) to put everyone in a genjutsu, which he'll reflect off the moon to get everyone, in order to control everyone, making a world where there is no war or crime. It's really a stupid plan, and accomplishes nothing.

Finally, please review! Do you want me to write the best story I possibly can? If so, then tell me what I could improve, where I messed up, or just anything I could add. Thanks.

Firestorm, singing off.


	5. 5: These are the Hosts? I'm Doomed!

Naruto: Master of Explosions

By: Pyro Firestorm

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and everyone else who owns a slice of the Naruto pie. I am not making any money doing this. I only own my computer and a sense of humor.

Chapter 5: These are the Hosts? I'm Doomed! (AKA: Parentheses are fun!)

Imagine in your minds for a second a stereotypical mad scientist's lair- an old castle on top of a hill. There, the mad scientist (cough*Orochimaru*cough) could be doing anything from raising the dead to mutating animals. If you look closely, you might even see a flash of lightning. This is not where this chapter takes place, so you can stop imagining.

Instead, this chapter begins outside the Gates to Kiri (previously known as he Gates to Hell™), with team 7 waiting for admittance. In case you forgot the plot for this story (as I have several times), Naruto (and by proxy the rest of team 7) have been sent to Kiri to finalize the treaty between the two villages (Konoha and Kiri). They will then stay there to help Kiri fight off the ninja of (insert new hidden village name here), before being replaced by the next team. With our back-story complete, we now return to the gates of Kiri, where something interesting has happened.

"Well, it seems your papers are in order. Thank you for coming to visit Kiri. I hope you enjoy your stay." With that, the guard opened the Gates to Kiri, and team 7 entered the hidden village of Kiri.

* * *

"Okay, team. Our first goal is to deliver the message to the Mizukage. Then we will go to where we will be living during this mission."

"Then ramen, right, Kakashi?"

"Yes, Naruto. Then we get lunch, which can be whatever you want, whether it be sushi or ramen."

"Sweet!" Naruto was ecstatic (At least more ecstatic than normal). He was going to meet one of the strongest ninjas in the world, _and_ get ramen afterward! This was awesome!

"Come on, team. Our meeting with the Mizukage is scheduled in ten minutes. We need to get to his office."

* * *

"Come in." The voice that called team 7 into the Mizukage's office sounded younger than Naruto was expecting (You must realize that Naruto was expecting someone as old as the Hokage). Team 7 entered, and Naruto caught his first glimpse of the Mizukage (And also the third host, though he did not know that yet). He appeared in his 20's, with sandy-blonde hair and pink eyes, a scar running down his cheek, beginning at his left eye. He wielded what seemed to be a large staff with two hooks, one larger than the other, on each side. On the larger side, there was a green flower connected to the staff. "My name is Yagura, and I am the Mizukage of Kiri. What has the Hokage sent me?"

Kakashi cleared his throat and said, "O great Mizukage, the Hokage has sent myself, Hatake Kakashi, and my Co-Captain, Suterusu Mizuki, along with our team, known as team 7, consisting of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto." As he said the names, he pointed to the person. "We have been sent to confirm the treaty between Konoha and Kiri, as well as to help you repel the invaders trying to kidnap your bloodlines."

"So the Hokage has sent the legendary Sharingan Kakashi, the less legendary Silent Kill Mizuki, the last Uchiha, the suspected host of the Kyūbi, and a civilian's daughter, to help us rout our attackers. We are honored to have you in our village. The Hokage gives us an honor in the team he sent. Several of my ninja would be willing to help train your team, would the captain allow it. For now, my subordinate will take you to your quarters." He snapped his fingers, and an ANBU appeared in front of them. "Take our guests to their quarters, except the Uzumaki child. I would like to speak to him." The ANBU nodded, and soon, everyone but Naruto (and, of course, the Mizukage) had left the room.

"So... why did you want to speak to me?"

"As you may have gathered, I know your status as the Kyūbi's host. However, you do not know of me. I am Yagura, the Mizukage, and the host of the Sanbi, the Three Tailed Giant Turtle. As hosts, I believe that we should all know about each other. Thus, I have a scroll for you. In it, you will find the identity and location of each host, as well as the identity and powers of the Bijū sealed inside of them. The hosts should be able to work together to subdue the other hosts, or if need be, stop them for good, in case one of the hosts loses his mind and gives the Bijū control of his body. This brings me to the other reason I kept you in here: the host of the Ichibi, Gaara of the Sand, has been reported to be unstable in the control of the Bijū inside him. I have heard that Gaara is being entered into the next genin exams, which are being held in Konoha. I want you to defeat Gaara, and either subdue him, or if need be, eliminate him. I ask you this as a plea from host to host. We do not want the hosts to look even less in control then now."

"Naruto thought about the plea, and after some thinking, he said "I'll do it. Can I have the list so I can know what I'll be up against?"

"Here you are. Now go meet your team. My subordinate will guide you." Another snap and conversation, and Naruto was taken to where his team was staying, scroll in hand, excited to get information on his enemies.

* * *

When Naruto got to team 7's sleeping quarters, he first stored the scroll in his belongings, then went to annoy Mizuki. "Hey, Mizuki! You never told me you had a nickname given to you! How did you get it?"

Mizuki replied, "Well, you see, when I was younger, I had heard about the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, which is a group of Ninja in Kiri similar to the Sannin of Konoha. They were elite ninja who, as their name suggested, used swords to fight. The one that interested me the most was named Momochi Zabuza. Zabuza was known for his fighting style, the Silent Homicide Technique, which, as it sounds, is used to kill silently. I decided to become like Zabuza and master the Silent Homicide Technique, so I trained and trained, using two fūma shuriken as my weapons of choice. I am not yet a master, but I hope to train with Zabuza while I'm here, so I can become the second master of the Silent Homicide Technique. Is that all, Naruto?"

Naruto nodded and said, "That's all I wanted to know. Thanks!"

* * *

After Naruto got his lunch, 5 bowls of ramen, he decided to go read the scroll that Yagura had given him. When he was done, his eyes were wide, and he said to himself, "These are the other hosts? I'm doomed!"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- End Chapter 5 -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Well, that was shorter than normal. I'm sorry. I became sick this week, and have to catch up on all my homework, which gave me less time to work on this. Sorry.

Also, next week, I will be giving you the contents of the scroll Yagura gave Naruto. This will contain the information on the Bijū and hosts that will be used in this story. All the hosts and Bijū have been named and described by Kishimoto, so the most that I will have to make up is fighting styles and backgrounds for some.

No notes this time! Incredible!

As always, please review! It helps me write better and improve the story! So, if you have any questions, comments, or criticisms, tell me! It's the three C's of reviewing, except one of them starts with q, so it doesn't really work. Oh well.

Firestorm, signing off.


	6. Database 1: Biju and Hosts

Naruto: Master of Explosions

By: Pyro Firestorm

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and everyone else who owns a slice of the Naruto pie. I am not making any money doing this. I only own my computer and a sense of humor.

Database 1: Bijū and Hosts

After Naruto got lunch, he decided to read the scroll given to him by Yagura. _'Hmm, let's see. What information do I have on the other hosts?'_

Detailed Findings of the Bijū and the Ninja who Host Them

Yagura, Fourth Mizukage, Host of the Three Tails

One Tail

Bijū

Full Title- Ichibi no Shukaku

Animal- Tanuki

Description- Sand-colored tanuki with Strange, dark blue markings on it's body. Possible tribal markings? It's eyes are black with yellow irises. Inside the irises is a four pointed black cross surrounded by four circles.

Mentality- Intelligent, yet incoherent. Possibly perpetually drunk or insane. Enjoys killing everything, even more-so on the full moon.

Element- Wind

Background- Believed to be the spirit of a corrupted Suna priest, who became a demon. Was kept sealed in a teapot until Suna needed to create a new host.

Host

Name- Gaara of the Desert

Description- Brick-red hair, pale skin, turquoise eyes, dark rings around the eyes. Kanji for "love" on the left side of the forehead, self-inflicted. Carries a gourd made of sand on his back.

Village and Rank- Genin, Suna

Background- Son of the Fourth Kazekage. The Shukaku was sealed in him before he was born, causing his mother to die cursing the village. While young, he had no friends due to everyone being afraid of him. His father sent assassins to kill Gaara, but none succeeded. Was cared for by his uncle, Yashamaru, until he was ordered to assassinate Gaara, who killed him. At this point, Gaara became aloof and cruel, not caring about anyone but himself. He used his control over sand to carve the Kanji for love into his head to remind himself of the fact no one loved him.

Mentality- Borderline insane, refers to Shukaku as "Mother" due to his uncle calling his control over sand a gift from his mother. Learned to find pleasure in killing, like Shukaku does. Unable to sleep, else the Shukaku will chip away at his sanity, taking over Gaara's body.

Powers given by Bijū- Absolute control over sand, automatic sand defense, ability to turn into the Shukaku, giving him control using the **Feigning Sleep Technique**.

Two Tails

Bijū

Full Title- Nibi no Bakeneko

Animal- Monster Cat

Description- Covered in wild, blue flames. Right yellow eye, left green eye, no pupils.

Mentality- Intelligent, Proud. Most sane Bijū.

Element- Fire

Background- Like Shukaku, is believed to have once been a ghost who turned into a demon.

Host

Name- Nii Yugito

Description- Brown eyes, sandy blonde hair pulled into a ponytail.

Village and Rank- Jounin, Kumo.

Background- Had the two tails sealed into her at age two. She was subjected to detestable training, but in the end, she is able to control her transformation into her Bijū completely.

Mentality- Confident in her power. Proud, wise, and courageous. Looked up to in Kumo.

Powers given by Bijū- Able to transform completely into her Bijū, yet keep control. Pyrokinesis.

Three Tails

Bijū

Full Title- Sanbi no Kyodaigame

Animal- Giant Turtle

Description- Large turtle with the shell of a crab and three shrimp tails. No hind legs. Right eye constantly closed. Possible Injury?

Mentality- Unknown. The Sanbi has not spoken to me. I believe it is too lazy to care.

Element- Water

Background- Unknown.

Host

Name- Myself, Yagura.

Description- Sandy-blonde hair, pink eyes, a scar running down my cheek, beginning at my left eye. I wield a large staff with two hooks, one larger than the other, on each side. On the larger side, there is a green flower connected to the staff. It is used in several of my jutsu in combination with the Sanbi's powers.

Village and Rank- Kage, Kiri.

Background- I was found when I was young by a Jounin of Kiri, who raised me as her own. At age 10, I discovered the power of the Sanbi. I rose through the ranks of ninja, replacing the previous Mizukage after he died. I learned to use my Bijū's powers through trial and error. I have decided to try and unite the hosts to keep each other in check.

Mentality- Proud, wise, strong.

Powers given by Bijū- Other than the transformation into my Bijū, I can summon water like the Second Hokage, and can breathe in water with no side effects.

Four Tails

Bijū

Full Title- Yonbi no Saru

Animal- Monkey

Description- Large, red monkey, horns on it's head, yellow eyes.

Mentality- Proud and Wild.

Element- Lava

Background- Unknown.

Host

Name- Rōshi

Description- Old man with red hair and beard. Wears a headpiece shaped like a three pointed crown like ridge, bearing both his forehead protector and a ring, as well as a black piece of armor running across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. Black eyes.

Village and Rank- Jounin, Iwa.

Background- Becoming a host at a young age, Rōshi left to better control his Bijū once he gained Jounin.

Mentality- Wise, proud.

Powers given by Bijū- Ability to use the lava element, as well as the transformation.

Five Tails

Bijū

Full Title- Gobi no Irukauma

Animal- Dolphin Horse

Description- Large white horse with the head of a dolphin, as well as two short and two large horns. Green eyes.

Mentality- Confusing, tricky.

Element- Steam

Background- Unknown

Host

Name- Han

Description- Tallest host. Wears red full body armor called "Steam Armor," with a steam-emitting furnace on back. Also wears red kasa (conical straw hat) made of metal.

Village and Rank- Jounin, Iwa

Background- Little is known of his background, as he speaks little.

Mentality- Silent, Mysterious.

Powers given by Bijū- Transformation, ability to freely use steam jutsu.

Six Tails

Bijū

Full Title- Rokubi no Namekuji

Animal- Slug

Description- White, bipedal slug with small arms. Covered with slimy substance.

Mentality- Quiet, agreeing.

Element- Poison

Background- Unknown.

Host

Name- Utakata

Description- Tall, thin young man with dark brown, shoulder-length hair, bangs that cover the left side of his face, amber-colored eyes. Wears typical Ninja uniform. Uses bubble-based jutsu.

Village and Rank- Jounin, Kiri

Background- Bijū sealed in him when he was little. I taught him to control his power, but he tries to rely on the power as little as possible.

Mentality- Stoic, emotionless, honorable.

Powers given by Bijū- Transformation, can poison the bubbles he uses.

Seven Tails

Bijū

Full Title- Nanabi no Kabutomushi

Animal- Horned Beetle

Description- Blue, armored Horned Beetle, with six of its seven tails resembling green insect wings, along with the seventh tail, all growing from the end of its abdomen.

Mentality- Proud, Courageous.

Element- Lightning

Background- The first Hokage gave this Bijū to Taki as a peace offering.

Host

Name- Fū

Description- Wears a clip in her green hair, pink eyes. Outfit consists of a high white shirt, white armlets, and a fishnet waistband, her forehead protector worn on her arm. Carries red cylindrical object on her back.

Village and Rank- Jounin, Taki.

Background- Little is known due to her living in a smaller village.

Mentality- Wild, Playful.

Powers given by Bijū- Transformation, control of lightning.

Eight Tails

Bijū

Full Title- Hachibi no Kyogyū

Animal- Giant Ox

Description- Four horns, one broken, humanoid upper body, lower body of octopus. 'Tails' are actually tentacles.

Mentality- Easy-going, Intelligent.

Element- Earth

Background- Unknown.

Host

Name- Killer Bee

Description- Dark skin, muscled, pale blonde hair and beard. Tattoo that says 'iron' on right shoulder. Left cheek has tattoo of a bull's horn. Wears oval sunglasses, white forehead protector, white scarf, one-strap flak jacket. Wields seven swords at once.

Village and Rank- Jounin, Kumo

Background- Brother to Raikage. Respected by Kumo ninja.

Mentality- Proud, strong, loyal.

Powers given by Bijū- Can control all power of tailed beast. The host and beast work together. Can produce ink.

Nine Tails

Bijū

Full Title- Kyūbi no Yōko

Animal- Demon Fox

Description- Large orange fox with nine tails. Has upper body structure of human, front paws have opposable thumbs. Large ears, blood red slitted eyes.

Mentality- Malevolent, sadistic, cunning, has some form of honor.

Element- Can control them all.

Background- Unknown.

Host

Name- Uzumaki Naruto

Description- Unknown

Village and Rank- Unknown, Konoha

Background- Sealed by Fourth Hokage.

Mentality- Unknown.

Powers given by Bijū- Unknown.

_'He doesn't have very much information on me,'_ Naruto thought. _'I guess he didn't try to gather much on me.'_ After reading the scroll over again, and confirming the information about the other Bijū with the Kyūbi, Naruto could say only one thing: "These are the other hosts? I'm doomed!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- End Database 1 -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Well, here you go! The report from Yagura about the Bijū and hosts that will be used in this story! Just to confirm, most of the information in this report is taken from Narutopedia, which is proving itself very useful.

Also, while going over this, I realized I used the wrong element for Shukaku in chapter four. This has been changed to it's proper element, wind.

I decided to release this right now due to the fact that in the last six hours of Sunday, when I released the previous chapter, my story received more than 500 hits! I'm awe inspired, and worked quickly on this so I could have the next chapter out for next Sunday! You guys rock!

You can review on this if you want to, and I can answer questions you might have about the various Bijū or hosts. I'm somewhat depressed that I saw a story that used poor grammar, updated rarely, was less than 1000 words long, and had maybe 500 word chapter lengths, yet it had more reviews than me. Why, cruel world? Why?

Finally, I'm surprised that no one has asked about whether or not Naruto would be ridiculously overpowered. I have decided to answer this question before someone asks it: Right now, all Naruto has going for him are his explosives and the Kage Bunshin. The Kyūbi has refused to let Naruto use any of it's power. When Naruto defeats a Bijū, he gains their power, but until he defeats every Bijū, including the Kyūbi, he can only draw on the power of one of them at a time. And there are ninja out there that have the power to defeat the Bijū and their hosts, such as the Akatsuki, though they are too focused on their own goals to actively attack Naruto (yet). So right now, he has no power, and he has to work for it (by defeating each Bijū), so he is not overpowered right now. Currently, the only way he could even defeat a chunin would be through surprise, as shown in chapter 1.

See you guys on Sunday!

Firestorm, signing off.


	7. 6: Training Time! Who'll Teach Us?

Naruto: Master of Explosions

By: Pyro Firestorm

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and everyone else who owns a slice of the Naruto pie. I am not making any money doing this. I only own my computer and a sense of humor.

Chapter 6: Training Time! Who'll Teach Us?

"Okay, my little genin! Today, we will be starting training! Therefore, before we begin, it is time to check you for your chakra natures!" Kakashi pulled several pieces of paper out of his pouch, and gave one to each of his genin, before handing one to Mizuki, leaving one for himself. "Mizuki will explain it to you, and we will both show you how before you try, got it?"

Mizuki then held up his paper and said, "This is called chakra paper. To use it, you run chakra into the paper, and what happens determines your nature alignment. Watch." Mizuki did as he explained, and his paper became damp. "You see, my paper became wet, which means that I have a water alignment. If you have lightning, like Kakashi, the paper will become crinkled." He pointed to Kakashi, who ran chakra into his paper, and sure enough, the paper became crinkled. "It is also possible to have several chakra natures, as Kakashi does. If you continue running your chakra into the paper, either the second, less powerful alignment will show itself, or the paper will only become more of what happens to it according to nature." As he spoke, Kakashi continued running chakra, and the paper also caught on fire. "The five types are Fire, Water, Lightning, Earth, and Wind. For fire, the paper will light on fire. Water will make the paper damp. Lightning will crinkle the paper, earth will make the paper brittle and fall apart easily, and wind will slice the paper in half. There is also a reason I put the natures in that order. Fire nature is the most common in Konoha, what with us being in the Land of Fire. Wind, however, is very rare in Konoha, with the other natures being common to rare in order. Now go ahead and figure out what nature you have. Sasuke, you go first, then Sakura, then Naruto."

Sasuke nodded, then channeled his chakra through his paper, and his paper crinkled and burst into flames, just as Kakashi's did. Sakura followed suit and had a wet piece of paper in her hands. Finally, Naruto tried it out. Immediately, his paper simply exploded. "Well, it seems that Sasuke has the same as me, and Sakura has the same as Mizuki, which is very lucky. Naruto, however, seems to have a combination of two. If your two natures are equal, they combine, often creating a new nature. This normally happens due to a bloodline, though some ninja have gotten one without bloodlines, such as Naruto. The known combinations are Ice, Wood, Storm, Boil, Lava, and Dust. Ice combines Water and Wind; Storm uses Lightning and Water; Wood uses Earth and Water; Boil uses Water and Fire; Lava uses Earth and Fire; finally, Dust uses Earth and Wind. Naruto, on the other hand, seems to have a combination of Fire and Wind, most likely, as the wind allowed the fire to grow much quicker, creating the explosion. Thusly we'll call it Explosion release. I must go write a message to the Hokage, informing him of this. Now, for training, I will train Sasuke, Mizuki will take Sakura and go study under Zabuza, who has asked to train the ninja that uses his fighting style. The Mizukage himself wished to choose the trainer for Naruto, so I do not know who will train him. See ya!"

Once Kakashi was gone, Mizuki took Sakura off to begin training, and Naruto and Sasuke were left alone. "Hey, Sasuke, wanna go blow stuff up?"

"Not now, Naruto. I have to wait for Kakashi to get back so I can start training."

"But it's Kakashi. He won't be back for a few more hours."

"... True. Let's go. Do you have explosive notes?"

"I always carry at least 50, and that's not counting all the other explosives I have on me!"

"Sweet."

Thus, the two went off to do the greatest pastime ever- a liberal use of explosives.

* * *

"Well, what do we have here? Silent Kill Mizuki, I see. I am willing to help you perfect the Silent Homicide Technique fighting style, but it will be a hard road, for I am a harsh taskmaster. Do you accept?"

"I do, Zabuza." Mizuki and Sakura had gone to the training ground Zabuza told them to meet him. He was waiting there with a strange kunoichi.

"Very well. I will train you, and my apprentice will try to help that pathetic excuse for a kunoichi you have there become more useful than a meat shield."

While Sakura was spluttering about the harshness of Zabuza's words, Mizuki and Zabuza went off to begin training. "Sakura, please come with me. I wish to begin your training." Sakura snapped out of it and followed the girl who would train her.

* * *

Sure enough, it was several hours before Kakashi came to collect Sasuke. Sasuke and Naruto were enjoying themselves, trying to see who could make a training dummy fly highest into the air using only one explosive note. Needless to say, Naruto was winning. Just as it was Sasuke's turn, Kakashi appeared right behind him and said "Yo." The surprise caused Sasuke to drop the explosive note, detonating it. Kakashi smiled underneath his mask at what Sasuke did, as Naruto full-out laughed. Kakashi picked up Sasuke's unconscious body, turned to Naruto, and said, "The Mizukage wants to see you in his office. He has picked you a teacher. With that, he left, carrying Sasuke on his shoulder.

* * *

Naruto walked into the Mizukage's office after being cleared by his secretary. He noticed that there was no one else in the room, and he pointed out this fact to Yagura. "Hey, where's my teacher? Kakashi said you had picked one out for me!"

Yagura laughed and said "You're looking at your teacher. I will train both your body and mind as hard as possible the next few weeks. Welcome to your training, otherwise known as hell on earth." With that, he let out a evil chuckle that made Naruto seriously regret showing up.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- End Chapter 6 -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Well, that was the shortest chapter I've written thus far. Of course, I had less time to write, today being Mother's Day and all that. Hopefully it will be much longer next week.

No notes this week.

For the review, I decided to try something that I learned from an incredible writer, Dirty Reid. He uses these criteria for a review:

**Drop me a constructive review with these key points in mind:**

**1) Tell me whether or not you liked this installment**

**2) Tell me what you specifically liked about this installment**

**3) Tell me what you specifically didn't like about this installment**

**4) Recommend a suitable improvement**

I don't mind if you wish to flame me, either, I just wish to get more feedback than "I love this chapter!" It's nice to know that you liked it, but I'd enjoy receiving criticisms so I can improve it as well.

See you next week!

Firestorm, Signing Off!


	8. 7: Don't Break The Instructor!

Naruto: Master of Explosions

By: Pyro Firestorm

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and everyone else who owns a slice of the Naruto pie. I am not making any money doing this. I only own my computer and a sense of humor.

Chapter 7: Training Time Part 2: Don't Break the Teacher! (Or: Training Montage!)

**First Day of Training**

_With Mizuki and Zabuza_

"Well, let's see how well you are at the Silent Homicide Technique. Here is a training dummy. I want you to decapitate it, but do not let me see you do it. The dummy is a target, and I am his bodyguard. You need to leave the training grounds, and when I shout go, come in and try to kill the 'target', okay?"

Mizuki modded at Zabuza's words, then left the training ground as asked. He heard Zabuza's shout, and quietly returned. _'How will I do this? Hmm... First, I'll try genjutsu.'_ Hiding in a tree near Zabuza, Mizuki ran through hand-signs before silently casting his illusion on Zabuza, who merely laughed and said "Ha ha ha! Illusions? That's the best you can do? Try harder!"

Mizuki sighed to himself. This would be a long three weeks.

_With Sakura and Haku_

"Hello, Sakura. My name is Haku, and as Zabuza stated, I am his apprentice. I will be helping you train, working on your chakra reserves and water techniques. We will start with tree climbing. Follow me."

As Sakura followed the mysterious kunoichi called Haku, she wondered if she was ready for the training.

_With Sasuke and Kakashi_

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, blinking softly, as he heard someone softly whisper his name. "Sasuke, wake up..." He looked up to meet the one eye of his team leader. "Good morning, Sasuke. Now that you are up, we can begin our training. It officially begins... NOW!" When he yelled that, he pulled out several kuani. "I want you to sprint around this training ground ten times. If you slow down, I will throw one of my kunai at you. When I have thrown five, the remaining kunai will have explosive notes attached to them. Now start running!"

As Sasuke began to sprint, he listened to the mad cackling of his teacher and thought _'What did I do to deserve an insane teacher?'_

_With Naruto and Yagura_

When Naruto got to the training ground Yagura told him to go to, he was surprised to see Yagura already there. Yagura noticed him and said, "This will not do. I guess the first thing to do is to tell me your current skills, then I will teach you the Shunshin. It is used to get from one place to another quickly. Now tell me what you know."

Naruto nodded. "I know the Karawami, Henge, Kage Bunshin, and Bunshin Daibakuha. I am very good at creating explosive tags and other forms of explosives. I am also proficient at stealth, able to plant explosives regularly in the chunin lounge at the Hokage Tower. I only know the Konoha Academy fighting style. I apparently have a lot of chakra and little control. Finally, today we tested for chakra natures, and I have an equal balance of Wind and Fire, which made the chakra paper explode."

Yagura then said "Okay then. We need to work on your control and taijutsu. Now, here is how you do the Shunshin..."

**Halfway Through Training**

_Mizuki and Zabuza_

"Good job, Mizuki. Now I am going to teach you a technique I use to compliment my style- the Kirigakure technique. It creates a heavy mist which keeps people from sensing you very well. Why don't you try it, then I will teach you how to navigate through the mist you create."

"Yes Zabuza," Mizuki responded. Going through the hand-seals Zabuza showed him, he said "**Kirigakure no Jutsu**." Immediately, a thick mist gathered.

"Good job, Mizuki. You managed to do the technique on the first try. Now here is how you sense people in the mist..."

_Sakura and Haku_

"Good job, Sakura. It seems that it's time to move on to Water Walking. Follow me."

Sakura, who was panting slightly from climbing trees for a week, sighed and followed the girl. _'Is she sane? Why can't I even get a break?'_

_Sasuke and Kakashi_

"Again, Sasuke."

Sasuke growled at Kakashi. For the past two days he had been forced to climb trees, yet he hadn't managed to climb to the top yet. It seemed he wouldn't be able to do it.

"Remember, if you can't do it by tomorrow, I may be forced to use... incentives."

Sasuke looked over to the evil eye-smile Kakashi had, then immediately got back to work, going twice as fast. Kakashi laughed and added "Also, if you make it today, I will allow you to sign my Summon Contract, the dogs. Now work harder, Sasuke!"

_Naruto and Yagura_

Naruto was ecstatic. Yagura made learning fun. He could not remember a time he had more fun learning, especially since he was taught a cool jutsu each time he mastered a chakra control exercise. It was made even easier since he learned he could use his clones to work on his control. Because they drew chakra from his resources, they could use it to better know how to control it. Right now he was taking a break from sparring with a genin named Suigetsu. Suigetsu could use a technique he called the Hydration Technique to turn into water. A byproduct of the technique was that Suigetsu had to drink water more regularly. He then smiled to himself. A clone had dispelled itself, telling him they had mastered the chakra exercise. "Yagura! I mastered the next exercise! Watch!" With that, he put his hand onto the lake they were practicing by. Channeling chakra into his hand, he lifted up his hand, making some water rise up with it. He then made it run up his arm and wash off the sweat that got onto his face.

Yagura smiled to himself. Naruto was sure a unique student. He could master a technique quickly thanks to his Kage Bunshin. "Good job, Naruto. Now I am going to teach you how to summon. First, you need to enter your mind and ask the Kyūbi for the Kitsune Summoning Scroll. Naruto nodded, concentrated, and entered his mindscape.

"**What do you want, mortal?"**

"Oh great Kyūbi, I wish to sign the Kitsune Summoning Scroll. My teacher, the host of the three tails, wishes to teach me to summon."

"**You are being taught by the three tails' host? That is hilarious! He teaches you how to fight, and you end up removing his tailed beast! I like it! Very well, mortal, I will allow you to sign the Summoning Scroll for the great Kitsune Clan! As I am sealed inside you, the best summon you can pull off is the second-in-command, The eight tailed kitsune Akuma."**

Needless to say, Naruto signed the scroll and returned to the real world, ready to train.

**At the End of Training**

_Mizuki and Zabuza_

The area was silent. Zabuza stood at guard beside a training dummy, waiting for a movement, when suddenly the training dummy's head came off. Zabuza laughed and said, "Very good, Mizuki. You can come out now."

Mizuki appeared beside Zabuza and said "Thank you, Zabuza."

"Mizuki, my student, it gives me great honor to give you the title of True Silent Kill Mizuki. You have learned the Silent Homicide Technique."

_Sakura and Haku_

"Very good, Sakura. You have mastered water walking, and have managed to double your chakra pools. I am impressed. This entitles you to learn a secret about me."

Sakura leaned in, eager to learn about her mysterious teacher.

"I am actually... a boy."

"WHAT? NO WAY ARE YOU A BOY! HELL NO!"

Haku just stood there, scratching his head and chuckling quietly at Sakura's freak-out.

_Sasuke and Kakashi_

Kakashi watched Sasuke run around, playing with his personal summon, Shikon (1). All was right in the world. _'Hopefully Sasuke learned the importance of the pack. It seemed he was willing to go off to kill his brother at any moment. Having the dogs should teach him loyalty and how to trust in his friends. Also, he never got to play around after his family died. This should help him loosen up.'_

_Naruto and Yagura_

"Who dares summon Akuma, Lord of Kitsunes?"

"I, Uzumaki Naruto, do, great Akuma. I bear inside me your Lord, Kyūbi. He allowed me to sign your contract."

"If Lord Kyūbi allowed you, I have no objections. I greet you, summoner Uzumaki." With a wisp of smoke, the large fox disappeared to the summon realm.

Naruto smiled to himself. He learned five techniques, the Shunshin among them, _and_ got the ability to summon foxes. _'I bet even Sasuke can't summon things yet! Beat that, bastard!'_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- End Chapter 7 -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Well, another week, another chapter! I'm proud in myself, actually. I've stuck with this for seven weeks already! Isn't that great?

Now, here is the only note: (1) Shikon is Japanese for fang, like a dog's fang. Fitting for a dog, eh?

Next, to my 29 or so loyal readers, here is a question: Would you rather I continue releasing every week, keeping this average length per chapter, or should I release every two weeks, but hopefully releasing longer chapters? Please answer in your reviews! If no one responds, I'll continue releasing every week.

Finally, please review (or flame if you want to)! I will give you my brother if you do! (Not really. That would be weird, wouldn't it?) Thank you, -The Letter, for the complete review. To answer your questions, First, I haven't decided yet, though probably not, and two, this chapter should have answered that question.

Firestorm, Signing Off.


	9. 8: Prepare for Battle!

Naruto: Master of Explosions

By: Pyro Firestorm

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and everyone else who owns a slice of the Naruto pie. I am not making any money doing this. I only own my computer and a sense of humor.

Chapter 8: Prepare for Battle!

Klaxons blared in the Village of Kiri. Ninja ran to their stations. Everyone was preparing to mobilize the troops. The majority of the ninja population gathered around the Mizukage Tower, waiting for their leader to speak. Yagura stepped onto the banister looking over them, looked at them all, and shouted "This is what we've been preparing for! Some rookie village has gotten too bold! They believe that we will simply give up our bloodlines! NO! We will not stand for it! Our scouts have reported they have sent a large group to raid the Kaguya Clan Settlement. They are trying to steal from the Clans we have promised to protect! As we speak, the Kaguya are preparing to defend themselves! We are going to help them! Then, together with Konoha, we will wipe this pathetic new village off the map! Are you with me?" A deafening roar rose up from the gathered ninja, adding their support to their leader. When the cheering died down, Yagura resumed speaking. "Good! Now form into your teams! We will show this no-name village why we are one of the five great Hidden Villages!"

* * *

Yagura returned to his office during the resounding cheer when his speech was done. There, he met with Team 7. "Alright. I have rallied my troops, and we're prepared to defend and counterattack the foolish village who is trying to attack us. Mizuki, you and Sakura will go with Zabuza's team. Kakashi, take your apprentice and try to cut off the path for retreat. Naruto will come with me to finish off their leader for the attack, alright?" At their nods, He added, "Now go and prepare for the signal." He was soon the only one in the room. _'Those bastards won't know what hit them. The power of two hosts will demolish their worthless attempt to become stronger.'_Zabuza greeted Mizuki when he walked up. "Yo. You ready to rip these losers a new one?" When Mizuki voiced agreement, Zabuza continued, "Good. We're going to be the advance attacking force. We will attack them before they can attack us. With enough surprise, we should take them down easily."

* * *

While Zabuza and Mizuki were preparing the battle plan, Haku went to speak to Sakura. "Remember, your position is to provide medical help to those who need it, okay? Just stay back and wait for someone to come to you for help." Sakura nodded and waited for the signal.

* * *

At the same time, Kakashi was preparing Sasuke for their task. "Sasuke, to out-flank them and cut off their retreat, we're going to use the dog summons you learned. I will summon the highest ranking summons, and you will help with smaller summons. Now let's get ready."

Sasuke nodded, thinking to himself _'These battles will get me more experience. Soon, I will have enough to fight my brother. He will pay for stealing my last box of pocky. HE WILL PAY! ...oh, and also __for killing my entire family. That too.'_ Cue evil chuckling.

* * *

"So, Naruto, are you ready for your first major fight?"

Naruto looked up from the explosive tag he was writing out. "Yeah, Yagura! I'm ready to kick butt!"

"Good. We will be moving out shortly."

"Okay." Naruto turned back to his tag. _'I am so ready for this fight! I just wish I could figure out how to make an explosion when appear from a Shunshin. Let's get it on!'_

Yagura pulled out a radio transceiver and spoke into it. "This is Yagura. Prepare for mobilization. Kiri: MOVE OUT!"

The battle against the invaders began.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- End Chapter 8 -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Wow. That was ridiculously short. Kind of pathetic, actually. It was needed to prepare for next chapter, which involves EPIC FIGHTING SCENES! Oh well. On to announcements.

There will not be a chapter next week due to two reasons: first, my grandma is coming to visit, and I need to spend time with her. Also, I will (hopefully) have an awesome fight chapter ready for you, covering the attack.

That leads to the review question thing: You might have noticed, but I never mentioned what village was attacking Kiri. The question is: should the attacking village be the Sound village? This seems to be something Orochimaru would do. It would help the battle flow slightly better. Unfortunately, that would take good ol' Orochimaru out of the story. Death would do that to you. What do you think?

Leave reviews, people! It helps me write better!

Firestorm, Signing off!


	10. 9: Sounding the Horn of Battle

Naruto: Master of Explosions

By: Pyro Firestorm

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and everyone else who owns a slice of the Naruto pie. I am not making any money doing this. I only own my computer and a sense of humor.

Chapter 9: "Sounding" the Horn of Battle

Remember the Evil Scientist's lair I told you to think about back in Chapter Five? Well, remember it now. Inside said lair is the second antagonist of our story- Orochimaru, the ex-sannin, the ex-Akatsuki member, and the self-appointed leader of Oto, the Village of Sound, in the Land of Sound. The Land of Sound actually borders The Land of Fire, where Konoha is. It is several days march to get to Kiri from Oto. Of course, Kiri and the surrounding islands are abundant of bloodline-laden clans, whereas Konoha is rather protective of their bloodlines. Therefore, Orochimaru decided to attack Kiri and steal from them. It seems there's an evil rant in progress. Let's listen in.

"Ooh, Konoha won't know what happened when I attack them with the power of the Kiri bloodlines! Those fools will regret kicking me out of their village! How dare they think I am a pedophile! I simply requested to open a ninja orphanage, to train small children to become ninjas! Watching their glistening bodies dripping with sweat as their taut muscles grow stronger and larger..." (1)

Let's leave Orochimaru now before he disturbs us any more, shall we?

* * *

Meanwhile, near Kiri, Orochimaru's forces were preparing to attack the Kaguya compound. The jōnin in command waited for his forces to quiet down before speaking.

"Alright, troops. Our beloved Orochimaru has given this task to us: We must invade the Kaguya Compound, capture the clan heir, and kill the rest. Kiri has no clue of our mission, and will not be prepared to deliver a counter-attack. With us today are Orochimaru's personal guard, the Sound Four, and Orochimaru himself will be here soon! Now, let's go get us a clan heir!" With that, the large army moved out. None of them noticed the two shadows, one large, one small, taking up position behind them.

* * *

All was quiet as the Oto forces neared the compound. Silently, the leader motioned the advance forces to enter the compound. The lead scout took his men, entered looked around, turned back to the army leader, and nodded. Then received 30 shuriken in his back and side, dying as quickly as the rest of the squad. The army leader's eyes widened, before he yelled "It's a trap! They were expecting us! All troops, move out for full frontal assault and extermination of the Kaguya Clan!" With that, the army charged at the compound, weapons raised and hand-signs flashing. The army still outnumbered the Kaguya clan. Right as the first Oto ninja reached the gate, it seemed that all hope was lost...

Until a large Zanbatō spun down, slicing through a random Oto ninja. A man landed next to it, yanking it out of the ground, as seven other ninja landed next to him. The lead Oto ninja paled and yelled "The Legendary Seven Ninja Swordsmen! Kiri is helping the Kaguya Clan!" Zabuza simply smiled, looked at his seven companions, and yelled "Let's go wild!" With that, the eight ninja exploded into action.

* * *

"Alright, Naruto, help me spot Orochimaru. He should be a tall, pale, creepy man with four guards."

Naruto nodded at Yagura's words and began looking over the large crowd of ninjas. Soon, he spotted the man in the back of his forces, yelling out commands to the ninja under his commands. "There he is!" Naruto said, pointing at him.

"Good job, Naruto. Now would you please summon a large member of the Fox Summons? We need to cut a path through his ninja."

"But Yagura, that would be a waste of chakra. Here, I'll use my special technique. **Bombing Run**!" As he said that, Naruto pulled out a large number of senbon, raining them down on the Oto forces.

Yagura blinked and said, "Naruto, what did wasting senbon accomplish?"

Naruto simply shook his head, put his hands in a seal, and shouted "BOOM!" He began laughing as the senbon he threw began detonating, cutting (or more correctly, blowing up) a path that neared Orochimaru. Yagura stared, before simply grabbing Naruto and leaping up the trail of destruction Naruto made. Oto would be without a leader by the end of the day.

* * *

Zabuza laughed crazily as his blade tore yet another Oto ninja in two. As he slashed away at the enemy, he called out to his team: "Sound off, Squad A!"

"Kisame, doing good!"

"Raiga, here!"

"Haku, present."

"Ranmaru, fine."

"Chōjūrō, reporting in!"

"Suigetsu, raring to go!"

"Mizuki, here!"

"Alright, use Formation C! We need to draw Orochimaru's guards away from him so Yagura has an easier time! Go!"

With that, the eight ninja began slashing even faster, cutting down row after row of Oto ninjas, moving towards the Sound Four.

* * *

Being the most intelligent of the Sound Four, Kidōmaru was the first to see the eight ninja cutting their way towards them. He slowly turned to Sakon, nudging him in the side, before stating "I am fairly certain that the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of Kiri, as well as Silent Kill Mizuki, are coming this way."

Sakon looked in the direction Kidōmaru pointed, before agreeing with him. "Yes, I do believe that they're working towards us."

The two turned away, before looking back, their eyes widening. Sakon immediately called out to the other two Sound Four members. "There are eight A-class or higher ninja moving quickly to us! Prepare to draw them away from Orochimaru!"

The other members voiced their agreement, and the four prepared to defend their leader from certain doom.

* * *

"Kakashi."

"...What, Sasuke?"

"I'm bored."

"So?"

"When do we get to fight?"

"The Oto forces will most likely begin to retreat when Orochimaru is killed. Naruto and Yagura are working on that."

"Hn... do you have an extra Icha Icha?"

Without speaking or moving his eyes from the book in front of him, Kakashi reached into a pouch, pulled out a book, and gave it to Sasuke. He took it, opened it up, and prepared to wait for Oto's retreat.

_'Ooh, Matsuki! Both Sanare and Nanoro? Teehehehehe...' _(2)

* * *

As the Kiri ninja neared the Sound Four, they separated into teams of two. Zabuza called out "Alright, Team A! Engage your enemies!" The fight was on.

* * *

(Zabuza and Haku vs. Sakon and Ukon)

"So you two are challenging me? The leader of the Sound Four? Hah! I'll make your deaths quick and painless!" No sooner had Sakon said this when he was surrounded by ice mirrors. "...What the hell is this? No matter. Nothing can stand up against the power that Orochimaru gave us! I am unstoppable! Hahahaha-URK!" His crazed laugh was cut off by a senbon to the heart, puncturing the aorta and killing him instantly.

"...Okay... That was kind of pathetic..." Zabuza sweat-dropped at the sudden end of the battle, until he heard sound coming from the corpse.

"Freaking idiot! I tell him not to gloat over enemies stronger than us, and what does he do? He goes and gets himself killed!" A head popped out of Sakon's shoulder, followed by the rest of a body that looked remarkably like Sakon. "Hi. I'm Ukon."

That body also got the 'therapeutic' senbon-to-heart treatment. Zabuza silently glared over at one of the ice mirrors as Haku popped out of it.

"Sorry, Zabuza, but I simply ended the battle quickly."

Zabuza simply grunted and turned away from his apprentice, sulking at his lack of carnage and slaughter.

* * *

(Kisame and Mizuki vs Jirōbō)

"..."

"...So, fatty, what does your rock dome of doom do, anyways?"

"My name is Jirōbō, Shark-Face! And it's not a rock dome of doom! It's called **Doton Kekkai: Dor****ō**** D****ō****mu**! And it's a self repairing prison that sucks your chakra away!"

"Ah. You do realize that we both have Jounin chakra reserves, right? This trick might work on genin, but we'd have to be in this thing for several days."

"... Damn."

"How exactly do you suck out our chakra?"

"My chakra flows through the dome, stealing the chakra of whoever is inside."

"That's what I thought. I wonder what would happen if I began sucking your chakra out of the dome?"

"It would collapse, and I would pass out due to chakra exhaustion. Why?"

"No big deal. It's not like I have a sword that can drain people's chakra, or anything."

"...Oh crap."

Kisame began sucking chakra out of the dome, and like Jirōbō said, the dome collapsed, revealing him passed out on the ground.

"Mizuki."

"Yeah?"

"If anyone asks, we had an epic fight where we finally managed to pin him down so I could drain his chakra and kill him, okay?

"Got it, Kisame."

* * *

(Suigetsu and Chōjūrō vs. Tayuya)

"So you Kiri bastards think you can stand up to me? I'm the second most powerful of the Sound Four! You're doomed!"

Suigetsu sweat-dropped at the fourteen year old girl threatening him. _'This is Orochimaru's Best?'_

"Chōjūrō, please. Just end this quickly."

"Yes, Suigetsu, sir. **Hiramekarei Kaih****ō****.**"

Bandages fell off the large sword Chōjūrō carried, revealing two swords attached by a small chain. A large chakra hammer surrounded the blades and was slammed down on Tayuya, crushing her instantly.

"Good job. If she was second best, the rest should be pathetic."

* * *

(Raiga and Ranmaru vs. Kidōmaru)

"Hah! You fools don't know who you're messing with! I can kill you without even getting close to you! You will fall easily!"

"**Rairyū no Tatsumaki.**" Raiga summoned lightning and began spinning in place, creating a large vortex of wind and lightning, which swooped into Kidōmaru, killing him via buffeting winds and shocking lightning.

"One idiot, served diced and crispy."

"Oh Raiga, you're so funny!"

"...Shut up, Ranmaru."

"Naruto, it looks like the Sound Four have been defeated. We now just need to defeat Orochimaru."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Let's just kick the bastard's butt. He'll go out with a Bang!"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- End Chapter 9 -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Wow. I haven't updated in a while. It's kind of pathetic... eh. Whatever.

I considered how to create an epic, page covering fight full of death, awesome techniques, and the like. Then I realized that even with the curse seals, the Sound Four were each defeated by only one or two genin. Jounin such as the Seven Ninja Swordsmen should slaughter them easily. Anyways, onto notes!

I had to decontaminate my keyboard after typing this paragraph. *shudder*

No, of course I'm not making Sasuke a mini-Kakashi like Lee is a mini-Gai. Not at all. Nope.

Finally, review. It'll help me do better. You know you want to. Do it. Come on. Do it. It'll only take a few seconds.

Firestorm, Signing Off.


End file.
